How we met Jocie
by Invisible Flying Monkey Ninjas
Summary: Jocie is the new girl from Mexico. This is how she met the boys. Joe might like her, Jocie might like him. Read and find out.


How we met Jocie.

It was a normal day in school. Everyone was exited because said we had a new student. A girl from Mexico. "Alright class I would like you to meet your new classmate, Jocelyn Suareze." Said . A girl came through the door. She was wearing a balck and green drees, with green looked scared, and nervouse. "_Hola_!" She said. "Jocelyn does not speak English very well, but she does understand some words." explained. She looked around, then looked at me and smiled. "Hey cheak it out." Wispered Fred." She's staring at you! Do somthing!" He urged.

I waved at her and she did the same. We all got to know her a little. "So Jocelyn, what do like to do?" Asked a girl named Sammy. "Um, draw." She said. "What sports do like to play?" Asked a girl named Freida. "I like play, Soccer." She said. "I want be called, Jocie, porvavo." She requested. "Alright class we can ask Jocie questions later. Now lets got to dividing by 0." said. "Ahhh!" Groaned the class. Including Jocie.

After school was over the guys and I went to Rays pitza parlor. "That irl and class, Jocie, is ealy cool." I said. "So should we get to kno her?" Asked Sam. "Well I want to." I said. "Because you like her." Fred suggested. "W-What I do not!" I argued. Just then a girl came to our table. "M-May sit?" She asked. "Sure...Whoa!" We all said. It was Jocie. She moved some of her long wavy brown behind her ear. "_Muchas Grasias_!(Thank you very much!)"

"Uh Hi, my name is Joe, this is Sam, and thats Fred." I explained. "_Hola_." She said while sitting down next to me. She was eating a pitza with perproni and extra cheese. "Wow you like peperoni pitza too?" i asked. "_Que_?(What?) Oh! _Si si_." She said. I felt a little bad that I said somthing she almost didn't understand. "So where ya from?" Sam asked. "Puetro Penasco, Mexico." She said. "Did you have any friends there?" Asked Fred. "_Si_, my friend Carmen, but..." She said."But what Jocie?" I said while putting my hand on hers. I couldn't belive I was doing this. "She die, from lukimeia. She only 8." She wimpered. But she some how maneged to hold it in. "Um, want come to mi house?" She asked. "Sure! come one guys lets go!" Fred said.

We arrived at house acrosed the street from my house. We walked in to see a bunch of people with boxes. "_Mama, Papi, dengo te casa_.(Mom, Dad, i'm home.)" She yelled. "_Jocelyn, dengo ayuda acie porvavo_!(I need your help here please!)". Yelled a woman. We figurged it was Jocie's mother. "_Si Mama_!" She said back. "Come."She told us. We followed her upstairs to her parents room. A pregnant woman with a heavey box was struggling to carry it, putting it down.

"Here let me help." Fred said while picking up the box. "_Grasias, niynio_.(Thank you, child.)" she said. Fred looked at the lable and saw that it was Jocie's stuff. "Hey where's your room?"He asked. "Hmm, oh _acie_, here!" She said. We followed her to her room, and sat down on the floor. Her room had yellow and orange walls, with a hard wood floor. A green area carpet was under her bed and spread out from under it. She had a balcony window, with a transparent orange curtins. Her bed was the same color as the walls, but with red pillows.

"Welcom to_ Casa de Jocie_." She said. We helped open the box for her and saw a guitar in side it. "_Mi Aubelita _give it to me." She said. It had her name insribed on the back."Jocelyn Carmallina Suareze." Sam read out. "_Si_ my full name." She explained. she set it down next to an easle and paint set. I saw a picture of her house."Wow! did you paint this?" I asked. "Um, si."She said while blushing a little. "Would you like to stay for dinner? We are eating_ tamales de pollo_(Chiken tamales)."She requsted."Sure."We said.

When we were setting the table, Jocie dropped a napkin. We both reached for it, and our hands touched."Oh, um h-hi there." She said nervously."Uh um s-sorry about that." I said. I could see that we were both blushing. "Hey Sam, check it out." Fred wispered. The akward silents was broken when Jocie's mom annonced,"_Cena_!". "Hey what did she say?" Asked Sam. "She said that it is dinner time. Choose a seat!" She said.

Jocie's whole family came into the dinning room. Her older sister,Melisa, her mom,Esmaralda, her dad, Carlos, and her grandarents, Consula and Gulimaro. Melisa was about to sit down next to me, when Jocie wispered somthing in her ear. "Oh, I see. Here." She said while moving to another seat. "Uh, Jocie, what did you ask her?" I wondered. "Oh, I ask her if i could sit next to you." She said meekly while blushing. "Ohhhh." I said. I could feel myself blushing too.

After dinner, The guys and I had to get home. "Bye Fred and Sam!" She called out. "Joe wait, i to give you somthing!" She said while running with a portrit in her hand. "Here." She said. She painted a picture of Me, Fred, Sam, and herself. "Wow, Cool Jocie! Thanks!" I called out to her. "_Adios mis amigos_!" She yelled out. "I think sombody likes you." Fred teased. "Oh she does not Fred." I fought back. "Well you seem to like her a lot Joe." Said Sam. "W-What, I do not! She may be pretty, and flawless, and smart, and nice, and cute, and totaly fun to hang out with, but I do not like her!" I argued. "So in other words you think she's drop dead gorgeuos, but you don't like her." Fred said matter-o-factly. "Okay, Okay, fine I like her. There! Are you happy now." I said. "I guesse so." Fred said.

(Back in Jocie's room, Translated in English.) "So you like that kid what's his name,uhh Joe, don't you." Melisa said. "Oh shut up Mel, I do not. Jocie argued. "Oh yeah, then why did you ask me to sit next to him?Huh?"She said in a matter-o-factly way. "I didn't want him to catch your germs." Jocie said. "Why you little, come here!" Melisa said while tickling her."Hey! Quit it!Stop!Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Jocie gigled. "I won't stop till you admit you like him!" She said. "Okay! Okay! Just have mercy!" Jocie pleaded. "Okay I like him alot. I think he is cute, funny, smart, handsom, polite, nice, fun, the list goes on."She said. "Okay, I won't tell if you don't."

"Hey do youn think we should invite her to my bithday party?"I asked.

The end


End file.
